


Swimming In Your Stomach

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House has always known how to draw an effective parallel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming In Your Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for episode 7-15, "Bombshells." Written for [](http://flywoman.livejournal.com/profile)[**flywoman**](http://flywoman.livejournal.com/) 's "Jagged Little Pill" challenge, which is described below. Title is from "You Learn" by Alanis Morissette. Thank you to [](http://nightdog-barks.livejournal.com/profile)[**nightdog_barks**](http://nightdog-barks.livejournal.com/) for beta.

Foreman picked up his phone on the second ring. "House?"

"So it's better to be there than not be there, no matter what?"

"I didn't say --"

"It's better to be there."

Foreman sighed silently and switched the phone to his other ear. "Yeah, it's better to be there."

"My leg hurts. I need Vicodin."

"If your leg pain's increased, we need to do a full neurological workup, including an MRI so we can see what's causing it. I'll get you in tomorrow morning."

"It hurts now. I need it tonight."

"At least let me give you a physical, look at your leg."

"You know the fuck-up of your relationship with Thirteen was all your fault, don't you?"

"Hey, I --"

"You couldn't get over yourself for even _one goddamn minute_ , and it drove her away."

Foreman's anger at House's jab dropped away.

"I need Vicodin," House repeated.

"Yeah."

"Bring it by my place. And if you feel like telling Wilson, remember that I know where your bodies are buried. I helped shovel the goddamn dirt."

Foreman clicked his phone shut and went to find his shoes so he could go back to PPTH.

**Author's Note:**

>  _The challenge: Where did House get the Vicodin and how long had he been using it?_


End file.
